Dragon Age: Third Rock from Sol
by dissatisfieduser
Summary: Seeing as the setting for Dragon Age is essentially a caricature of medieval Europe, what if medieval Europe was the setting of Dragon Age? A Dragon Age Inquisition fic.
1. Prologue

What does it take to radically alter the passage of time? It has been argued that a single butterfly ten thousand years in the past, if its down stroke were to be slower by a single millisecond, can causes a chain reaction of minute divergences which accumulate into a vastly different future. Time has been compared to a flowing river, and to continue this analogy, imagine the down stroke of a butterfly ten thousand years in the past to be a grain of sand. If one were to suspend this grain of sand at water level, a small, very narrow delta will form due to the disturbance of the drain on the water. If this narrow delta were the effect of the disturbance on a single planet, what then would be the stone or the boulder with their vastly larger trails? What would be the effect of the damming of the river of time, the subsequent divergence of the river? What we have is an event of with universe altering consequences.

The Twelfth Age aka Dragon Age, Year 37; Anno Domini 1137, Spring

Kentish Peninsula, Kingdom of Britannia

Ethelred leaned on his spade, its head digging into the loamy soil scattered about from the digging. He nodded his head, pleased with the irrigation trenches he and his sons had completed. Britannia was rebuilding from the century of misfortune that had befallen it since _Le Batard_ had invaded Ethelred's homeland. First came the Norman horselords, imposing their ideas of serfdom and servitude onto the populace. Shortly after they had been expelled, a Blight ravaged the Midlands, drastically decreasing the population base of the Kingdom. Now, there was the infernal Mage-Templar conflict to be worried about. Apparently some fool had thought it a good idea to blow up the Chantry at Antwerp. The fact that the fool had been executed on the spot was cold comfort for Ethelred as the problem had intensified and affected all of Europe. Honestly, he had better things to worry about, like the new son he was expecting.

His eldest son was waving at him from across the field, what was he doing instead of working? "Get back to work, Oswine!" He yelled.

"Father, riders approach!"

Grumbling under his breath, Ethelred lifted his spade from the good earth, spraying some of the rich black dirt onto his pants. It reminded him of the black blood that poured from the accursed darkspawn whenever his axe cut through their horrible distorted bodies, drowning in their own blood chuckling like it was a good joke. That was long ago.

Stomping towards Oswine, Ethelred could indeed see a mounted trio approach his homestead. At its head was a woman with a severe expression and short black hair to match it. To her left another woman with a well crafted expression of neutrality, her head covered mostly by a hood. The last rider was clearly a warrior wearing splendidly shining armour that flashed in the sunlight. Ethelred could recognise that armour anywhere, having fought next to individuals such as he during the blight. _Templar_.

"Get your brothers to safety Oswine, I fear this may not be a mere house call."

Oswine immediately herded his brothers into the storehouse. Meanwhile, Ethelred positioned himself in front of the front door, his spade planted in the earth in such a way that one could imagine him as a hero of old. The trio stopped their horses a spearlength away. They did not dismount.

The man spoke, "Be at ease, freeholder, we are here for inspection regarding matters of the Fade."

Oswine better to a good job or he won't be my son any longer, Ethelred thought.

The severe woman spoke with an unknown accent, "We shall commence this inspection immediately; regardless of whatever objections you may have."

She marched towards him like a one man, or woman, shield wall. Her glare was like the gaze of the archdemon itself.

The other woman spoke up, "If you would kindly allow us to inspect your dwelling, we will be able to leave sooner." That accent was recognisably French, though not very strong. Ethelred considered his options, and then reluctantly moved to the side.

"Nothing appears wrong with this place, perhaps your spies are not as capable as you say they are, Leliana?"

"I assure you, my nightingales are rarely, if ever, wrong."

"Lady Seeker, would you please examine this?"

Ethelred could resist no longer and took a look at this "inspection". The man was holding one of the hoes, the one his youngest son Adalbert typically used. Adalbert was prone to zap his brothers for amusement with that hoe. Ethelred's heart sank, it was only a matter of time.

The severe woman glanced at the farm tool and snorted. "I sensed that long ago, Cullen. We are not here for apostates."

Ethelred exhaled loudly. At the sound Leliana looked at him with a slight smile, "We knew you were harbouring apostates within the first report. But as the Lady Seeker Pentaghast says, we are not here for your sons."

Cullen gazed around the room then shrugged, "I suppose the anomaly has moved on." He turned towards Ethelred, "We thank you for your cooperation, be more careful with your sons and do remember to send them to the circle."

As they turned to leave, Ethelred asked, "Aren't you with the Chantry?"

Lady Seeker Pentaghast looked at him with that piercing gaze, "We serve a higher purpose."

They mounted their horses and left Ethelred in the dust.


	2. World Building Part 1 of 2

In order to minimize confusion regarding the state of this altered Europe, this post will be devoted to a dossier of the various nations that exist in the alternate Europe and how they are linked to the nations on Thedas.

Disclaimer: I am aware that there are certain parts of real world history that I have oversimplified or made up.

Disclaimer 2: I'm sorry if it's going to be a bit of a dry read, but its going to be exceedingly difficult to understand the story without the full historical context, just as reading any good DA fanfic is difficult without knowing the full backstory of Thedas.

* * *

 **The Kingdom of Britannia as of December 12:41 Dragon**

In Brief:

Freed from Norman French domination in the aftermath of the Welsh Uprising of 12:01 Dragon (1101 AD), it is the union of the former Kingdoms of England and Wales and borrows its name from the former Roman province that spanned the current kingdom. The inhabitants are mostly Anglo-Saxon, having only lived under the Normans for a single generation and thus have not assimilated aspects of French culture. Other inhabitants include the Welsh, and a minority of Norwegian settlers in the north.

History:

The history of independent Britannia begins in 409 AD, 80 years subsequent from the First Blight. The weakened Roman Imperium struggles to maintain its hold on the provinces it had so easily controlled through the use of exceedingly powerful mages, now an essentially dead caste due to the slaughter that was the First Blight. No longer able to keep the Germanic tribes from fleeing across the Rhine into Roman territory by virtue of magic, Rome transfers its legions from Britannia and Hispania to Gaul where they held the line for the next 49 years. In the intervening time, the Romano-Briton inhabitants of the former province devolved into a squabbling mass of warring tribes and petty kingdoms, blind to the gradually accelerating migration of Saxons and Angles into Britain. Over the course of the next 500 years, the Anglo-Saxon tribes push the Romano-Briton peoples into the mountainous region of west Britannia now known as Wales. The Anglo-Saxon tribes, now a squabbling mass of warring tribes and petty kingdoms are eventually conquered by the marauding Norwegians, who incorporate England into King Knut's de facto North Sea Empire. Upon his death, Knut's empire was split between his sons. In 1066, William the Bastard (later the Conqueror), Duke of Normandy conquered England stating that it was his birthright. The conquest of Wales began subsequently due to the incursions by the King of a unified Wales in an attempt to regain lands lost to the Anglo-Saxons. Wales was eventually incorporated into the Kingdom of England but due to lingering discontent throughout the Kingdom regarding the policy of placing Norman nobility in charge of the Anglo-Saxon or Welsh peasantry, a rebellion with the intent of kicking the Normans from England was launched in 1101. Hoisting the banner of a red dragon on a field of green and white, the rebellion, led by disenfranchised Welsh lord ling Maric Theirin and former serf Loghain Mac Tir, met success at every confrontation, never losing a single battle. With the Normans expelled to France, the assembly of reinstated Welsh and Anglo-Saxon nobility and turncoat Norman lords proclaimed Maric as the King of Britannia. Maric, in an effort to maintain his hold on the Kingdom instituted the tradition of the Landsmeet, a quint-annual meeting of all the lords in the Kingdom to discuss matters of major importance such as foreign policy. The Landsmeet served as a way to tie the nobility to the monarch by tricking them into a sense of self-worth, having "influenced" the workings of the Kingdom. Furthermore, the Landsmeet would also be convened in the event that the King dies with no heirs, so the lords may elect a new king amongst themselves. In the aftermath of the Fifth Blight, the current King is Alistair Theirin, acknowledged bastard son of King Maric Theirin by decision of the Landsmeet of 1131.

Foreign Relations:

Scotland: Britannia's northern neighbour. Enjoys close ties with Britannia in the aftermath of the Fifth Blight in which it assisted in the decisive Battle of London, which saw the Archdemon Venus killed by the Warden Commander of Britannia. The current heir to the Scottish crown is the wife of King Alistair Theirin, which may lead to a personal union of crowns should the royal family of Britannia produce a viable heir.

The Irish Counties: Ireland is not unified. Several western lords of Britannia have expressed their interest in expanding their demesnes into Ireland during the Landsmeet of 1136.

France: Britannia's most bitter enemy, even though the King of France does not consider Britain a matter of notable discourse.

The Holy Roman Empire: Britannia maintains a strictly mercantile relationship with the Holy Roman Empire, selling raw wool to the Low Countries.

The Roman Imperium: According to the Western Chantry's stance on the "heresy" that is the Eastern Chantry, Britannia is supposed to look down upon the decaying relic of the Classical Age. However, a black market for Imperial Denarii and Glasswork exists, as it does for almost all of Western Europe.

The Saracens: Although there exist multiple polities in the Middle East with Islam as their state religion, Britannia's stance on the colloquially termed Saracens is consistent with the Western Chantry's position, which calls for the conquest of the Holy Land, the place where the Roman Imperium crucified and burned the Eternal Savior Jesus Christ.

Notable Houses:

House Theirin: the current ruling house of Britannia. Temporarily ended with the death of King Calen the Unready at the disastrous Battle of Cornwall.

House Mac Tir: Baroness Anora currently lords over the Duchy Gwynedd, inherited from her father Baron Loghain Mac Tir who was killed at the Landsmeet of 1131. King Alistair declined to marry Duchess Anora in favor of a potential alliance with Scotland at the suggestion of the Warden Commander of Britannia.

House Cousland: Baron Bryce Cousland was one of the Norman lords that defected to the cause of King Maric. Killed in 1131, the holder of the Cousland demesne in Sussex and Head of House is currently Fergus Cousland, elder brother of the Warden Commander of Britannia.

House Howe: Baron Nathaniel Howe is the current holder of the Howe demesne in Sussex. The Howes and Couslands are apparently neighbors.

House Guerrin: Earl Eamon Guerrin currently holds the Earldom of Warwickshire. William the Conqueror stripped Eamon's father of his titles when Eamon was a young man. During the Uprising Eamon was given the former earldom of his father as recompense for his service during the rebellion. House Guerrin wields the most influence amongst the lords of Britannia, almost on par with the Couslands who are riding the wave of prestige following the slaying of Archdemon Venus.

Relation with Ferelden:

I chose England/Wales to be my Ferelden primarily due to the similarities between the Norman conquest of England and the Orlaisian (almost certainly France) subjugation of Ferelden. Furthermore, Ferelden has a culture of powerful lords and a weak king (not in personality but in power), similar to the factitious nature of early medieval England and the frequent coalitions of English lords against their foreign French King (making demands that relinquished more power to the lords such as the Magna Carta).

* * *

 **The Kingdom of France as of December 12:41 Dragon**

In Brief:

With the loss of England, Normandy returned completely to the Kingdom of France, ensuring that all parts of France de jure were under the jurisdiction of Paris. Queen Céline I Valmont is the reigning monarch of France. The inhabitants of northern France are generally descended from the Germanic Franks, whom they take their name from, while southern France is populated by Occitans.

History:

The history of France begins with the Battle of the Catalaunian Plains. The Roman legions from Gaul, Britannia, and Hispania were called in to reinforce the Limits of the Empire throughout the 410s. It was eventually discovered that the Germanic tribes were fleeing from a menace from the East known only as the Scourge of God. Fearing another potential incursion of Darkspawn, given the unflattering description of the Huns by the Germans, the Grey Wardens, then a special legion of the Roman military, were also transferred to Gaul. In 446, contact was established with the Huns. When it was found that the Huns were not Blighted, the Legate of the Grey Warden Legion declared that the Grey Wardens could no longer be subjected to the fears of one nation and declared the independence of the Grey Wardens. The Grey Wardens did not resurface until the Second Blight. The Huns continued to plow their path of destruction through Germania and eventually breached the Limits on the Rhine. They continued to pillage through Gaul as the Roman Legions and their Germanic allies of convenience scrambled to amass a force capable of meeting the Hunnish Horde. These forces clashed in battle on the Catalaunian Plains. The battle saw the resurgence of the mage societal class due to their critical role in destroying thousands of Huns with relative ease. As the dust settled, it became clear that the Huns were completely eradicated as a people and the Romans had lost even more of the valuable resource of manpower with nearly 40% of their army wiped out. Although the Romans won the battle, the effects were merely strategic, as the Empire no longer had the military strength to pacify their rebellious provinces. What men remained were allowed to either return to their homes in the provinces or were returned to fortify Italy and the eastern half of the Empire.

In the ensuing power vacuum, the Franks, a confederation of Germanic tribes that had settled in northern Gaul began to consolidate power. Over the course of 400 years, the Franks controlled all of the former province of Gaul and all of Germania Major (or Proxima) In 774, Charlemagne, Emperor of the Franks was poised to invade the Imperial Province of Italia. In another world, the Lombards, a Germanic confederation of tribes, had seized Italy from the dying Roman Empire. In that world, Charlemagne was able to conquer Italy. In this world, Charlemagne was opposed by the powerful mage-legions hardened by war against the encroaching Abbasids and the Umayyad before them. His invasion force turned, Charlemagne was forced to seek other targets and thus conquered the Saxons in North Germany and subjugated the many tribes beyond. After the death of his son, Emperor Pepin, the Empire was split into three Kingdoms: West, Middle, and East Francia. Eventually, the Carolingians were overthrown by the Robertians, who in turn were overthrown by the Valmonts in a power struggle that also eliminated the Capets.

Foreign Relations:

Britannia: Viewed as an insignificant backwater. Offered to annex Britain during the Fifth Blight as a method of "assistance" and a show of "brotherhood" against the Blight.

The HRE: Eyes the Low Countries jealously not only due to the productivity of the region but also the belief that the Rhine should form the Eastern border of France. Nominally cordial relations in large part due to the temporary alliance made during the Fourth Blight.

The Spanish Marches: Strongly supports the various polities of Northern Spain in their quest to re-conquer the entirety of the former province of Hispania from the Saracens.

The Roman Imperium: France is one of the most vehement nation in its rejection of all things Roman, a stance that is often highly praised by the Western Chantry.

Kingdom of Jerusalem: Ruled by Fulk of Anjou, France wholeheartedly supports the Crusader Kingdom of Jerusalem in its mandate to safeguard the Holy Land from the vile infidel.

Notable Houses:

House Valmont: A cadet branch of the Robertians, who wrested power from the Carolingians in West Francia, House Valmont gained the throne of France in a power struggle that saw the Robertians and Capets eliminated. House Valmont rules France with a light hand but has been making moves towards centralisation beginning with the reign of King Florian.

House Plantangenet: Originally known as the House of Anjou, Plantangenet is the epitaph of Geoffrey the Fair, Duke of Normandy and Count of Anjou. House Plantangenet currently wields the most power in France due to its personal union with House Aquitaine.

House Aquitaine: Controlling nearly half of France, House Aquitaine is currently tied to House Plantangenet because its current Head of House, Eleanor of Aquitaine, is married to Geoffrey Plantangenet.

House Chalons: Ruling only a minor duchy in Eastern France, House Chalons' claim to relevance stems from its origin as a cadet branch of House Valmont. The current Head of House, Gaspard of Chalons, holds a claim on the throne of France.

Relation with Orlais:

By far the most overt and obvious parallel to the real world in the Dragon Age franchise, it was no great mental leap to connect Orlais to France (Orlaisian characters even speak French in the games!). However, the greatest difference between Orlais in the Dragon Age and France in 1141 is the fact that Orlais is France in the Late Medieval or Renaissance period. France at the conclusion of the Hundred Years War with England was a highly centralized state with a high culture that we commonly associate with France today. France in the High Medieval period (the time period in which the fic is set) was highly decentralized with the various dukes and counts more powerful than the Capet kings and its high culture was far less colourful and ostentatious than its future self. Expect to see a much more toned down Orlais in this fic.

* * *

 **The Holy Roman Empire in 12:41 Dragon**

In brief:

The Holy Roman Empire is interesting in that it is neither holy, nor Roman but is most certainly an empire. Formally founded by Otto the Great, the first Holy Roman Emperor, the HRE as an entity claims the mantle of the Western Roman Empire. Only the Pope-Matriarch may grant the Emperor of the Germans the title Holy Roman Emperor. The inhabitants of the Empire are mostly German but also include Bohemians (Czechs), Dutch, Burgundians, Occitanians, and some Lombards.

History:

As stated above, the Holy Roman Empire claims the mantle of the Western Roman Empire, a position that was once held by Charlemagne himself. Due to the weakening of the Carolingian dynasty in East Francia, East Francia transitioned to an elective monarchy upon the death of the last Carolingian to rule it. The tradition of electing a monarch survives to this day. Initially, Otto I was elected as the Emperor and in his reign expanded the Empire east and west. Upon his death Caspar Pentaghast, bribing the prince-electors with his massive treasury, ascended to the throne. Due to their near limitless supply of gold, the Pentaghasts have maintained an iron grip on the Imperial title. Although being hosts to the seat of the Western Chantry, the Imperial stance of magic is quite moderate, unlike the uncompromising attitudes of the French.

Foreign Relations:

Britannia: To most citizens of the Empire, Britannia is populated by strange and funny people: they love dogs, dislike foreigners, and are proud to a fault. What they can't deny is the high quality wool produced in that funny little place. The Empire and Britannia have no official diplomatic relations.

France: Wary of the growing power of France, the Empire does all it can to undermine the central authority of France by secretly supporting the various dukes and counts in their quest to come out on top of the Great Game. Officially allies.

The Roman Imperium: The Pentaghasts are not particularly interested becoming the sole nation with the name "Roman" unlike previous emperors (i.e. the Carolingians and Otto). The Pentaghasts are more interested in having a secure southern border as they stabilize their Eastern border and prepare for war on the Western.

The Grey Wardens: The Empire plays host to the Grey Wardens, allowing them free reign in the East due to the Darkspawn left over from the Third Blight, which came from the east.

The Chantry: With Rome not a viable option, the Western Chantry was forced in 1081 to seek a new place to set up their powerbase. Offers came in from all over Western Europe for the prestige of hosting the Pope-Matriarch. In the end, the Pope-Matriarch selected the quiet church town of Avignon in Provence, a duchy under the Holy Roman Empire. The Empire has played host to the Western Chantry since.

Notable Houses and Cities:

House Pentaghast: Ruling from Wien in the Ostmark, House Pentaghast has held the imperial throne of the Holy Roman Empire since Otto the Great. Coming to prominence initially as dragon hunters, House Pentaghast bought their way to the crown by virtue of the massive profits generated from draconic materials. Also possessing the largest demesne in the Empire, their immense power has made dealing with the Empire essentially dealing with the Pentaghasts.

Free Imperial City of Antwerp: Once home to one of the largest chantries in the Empire, only exceeded by the chantries of Cologne and Aachen, Antwerp is the most prosperous city in the Empire. Situated on the terminus of the Rhine, Antwerp was founded by Roman slave traders as a conduit for the flow of exotic slaves from the northern reaches of the Imperium to the southern core regions. Antwerp has since moved on from its dark past and is the largest producer of dyed wools in all of Europe; its well designed docks designed for large shipments now carries massive crates of finished goods down the Rhine instead of sweating slaves. Antwerp has recently gained a certain level of infamy due to a sequence of events leading to the destruction of the Antwerp chantry and the declaration of the Mage-Templar War.

The Fortress City of Marienburg-Weisshaupt: Built by the Grey Wardens as a forward base against further Darkspawn incursions after the Third Blight, Marienburg-Weisshaupt is on the frontier of the Empire. Because of its location on the frontier and unending conflict with the pagans nearby, Marienburg-Weisshaupt produces some of the finest soldiers in Europe, only matched in ability by the Mage-Legions of the Imperium. To the great disappointment of the Empire, the soldiers of Marienburg-Weisshaupt are exclusively recruited by the Grey Wardens.

Relation with The Free Marches, Nevarra, and Anderfels:

The Holy Roman Empire was originally supposed to only be represented by the Free Marches; but upon further research, I found to my great chagrin that Nevarra was actually the dominant polity of the Free Marches and Anderfels has German place names. This is why I have decided to make the Free Marches Western HRE, which historically was split between many puny fiefdoms, bishoprics, and crucially free imperial cities; make Nevarra South Eastern HRE, which is an ahistorical parallel to the Habsburgs who came to power in the HRE 300 years after the current timeframe; and Anderfels the North Eastern marches of the HRE such as the Margravate of Brandenburg and place the Grey Wardens in the future position of the Teutonic Knights.

* * *

 **Spain in 12:41 Dragon**

In brief:

A land cast into turmoil by the Arab invasion of the 700s, the Christian kingdoms of Spain struggle to reclaim their homeland from the kingdoms of Al-Andalus.

History:

In the aftermath of the Roman withdrawal from the West, the Visigoths flooded into Hispania, proclaiming it as their new homeland. Although coming briefly under control of Rome several times following the Collapse, the Arab Conquests changed the balance of power in the known world (for Europeans at least) with their conquest of all the Levant, the Sassanid Empire in Persia, the Imperium's breadbasket of North Africa, and nearly all of Hispania. In the Spain, the Arabs were halted by the timely intervention of the Franks. Following the collapse of the two major Caliphates, Islamic Spain imploded into several competing nations, a situation the Christian Kingdoms are keen to exploit.

Notable Kingdoms:

Castille: the Middle

Leon: The West

Aragon: The East and a formidable naval power

Navarra: A Basque Kingdom in Northern Iberia

Al-Andalus: Basically all of southern Iberia

The Almohads: Controls the Western half of North Africa. Has designs upon Andalusia.

Relation with Rivain:

I know that in the video games Rivain is populated by humans of darker skin tone. However, it is the political nature of Rivain that allows me to make a link between it and Medieval Spain. During the Qunari invasions of Thedas, Rivain and several large islands were seized by the Qunari. The Qunari themselves are a parallel to the Islamic nations of the Medieval Era, which will be covered in the next section. It was the conquest of Rivain, and its partial liberation that is most comparable to Medieval Spain. In the 700s AD, the Umayyad Caliphate conquered nearly all of the former province of Hispania save for the northern fifth which was the Kingdom of Asturias. It was only due to the intervention of Charles the Hammer of the Frankish Empire that saved Hispania from becoming completely under the control of the Caliphate. It was over the course of 700 years that the Christian Kingdoms of Spain would re-conquer (in their words, the Reconquista) the entirety of Spain from the larger and more powerful Islamic states that dominated the region after the fall of the major Caliphates. Out of all the Thedosian nations of Dragon Age, Rivain will be the least represented allohistorically in this fanfic; its history will more closely follow that of historical Spain.

* * *

 **The Islamic World in 12:41 Dragon**

In brief:

Despite what the Europeans may call them, the inhabitants of North Africa and the Middle East are not bull-horned demons with grey skin and vast muscles, nor are they a single ethnicity. In fact, anyone can become a Muslim. Within the various polities scattered across the Islamic world, there are Levantine Arabs, Bedouin Arabs, Greeks, Turks, Egyptians, Persians, and Berbers. However, in contrast to its former glory 300 years prior, Islam is under siege by the Christendom rather than the other way around. To add insult to injury, the Holy Land had been lost to the Christians, who declared the Kingdom of Jerusalem.

History: In the mid-600s AD an Arab merchant was said to have communed with God. Whatever the case, this Arab merchant would become the turning point of an entire culture: transforming them from desert dwelling nomads and traders to the rulers of a vast empire spanning from Spain in the west to the Indus in the east. At the heart of this empire was the religion the Arab merchant founded from his conversation with God. For the denizens of the empire there is no god but Allah and Mohammed, once a humble merchant, is his prophet.

Notable Kingdoms:

The Seljuks: A vast empire spanning Persia, large tracts of Central Asia, Mesopotamia, and the Eastern fringe of Anatolia. Ruled by the Turkic Arslan dynasty, the Seljuks are in decline following their disastrous defeat at Manzikert.

The Fatmids: A rising power based in Egypt. In the allohistorical future, it would be ruled by ruled by Saladin during the Third Crusade and be known as the Ayubbid Sultanate.

Relation with the Qunari:

Like the Qunari, the Saracens are not a single ethnicity but many united by a faith. However, unlike the Qunari Empire, the Caliphate has collapsed and in its place are many lesser nations seeking to increase their standing on the world stage. The choice to link the Qunari to the Muslims was fairly easy: Muslims were demonized and generalized by Christian Europeans. In many church records, Muslims are depicted in a strange or demonic manner: possessing blue skin, adorned with massive animal horns, or glaring with menacing red eyes. So although we don't have the Qunari race (as opposed to the religion) we have the closest historical counterpart.


End file.
